Trans-IndoctriNation
by Faust
Summary: Chapter 3 up, would have been here sooner but I had trouble signing in, sorry
1. Unfamiliar Faces

  
AN: This is kind of a sequel to Unto the kingdom, except more a story, something   
I've been kicking around my head for a while now, hope you enjoy BR  
  
TransIndoctriNation  
Chapter 1   
unfamiliar faces  
  
Mark hurried down the street, clutching the front of his coat closed with one hand   
and his bible in the other, desperately trying to keep it out of the nights driving   
rain. He was late for his weekly fellowship meeting at the small inner city chapel   
he was a member of, normally He would have been there by now but this week He was running   
late and the rain was definently not helping. The chapel was in what had at one   
time been two small stores, but when the church bought them they broke down the walls   
and renovated them into the small Evangelical church it now was, churches like this were   
not at all uncommon in this part of the city but not all offered this kind of meeting.   
Mark slowed down once He reached the front of the building, a soft light streamed   
out of the glass brick windows to ether side of the doorway, Mark stepped into the small   
enclosed doorway and pulled open the door causing it to squeak loudly and He stepped   
in. Inside there was a small room with coat racks on ether side, past them there   
were two more doors that stood open and led into the main room. Mark looked in on the   
meeting in the main room and saw only about half of the seats filled, not at all   
a bad number. Mark took off His rain soaked coat and hung it on the rack with the   
others, He walked into the main room and sat in one of the many folding chairs " Mark so glad   
you could make it today" the preacher said said walking up to him " Your just in   
time we haven't started yet" " thats great" Mark said back " I've been running late   
all day, its about time I got somewhere on time" .   
the preacher walked up to the small podium at the in front of the folding chairs and   
opened up the bible that lay on top of it, the preacher flipped back and forth looking   
for the scripture they were to discuss tonight. Mark took a look around the room,   
most were faces He knew of people that like Him frequented these meetings, some were   
new. He liked seeing new faces at these meetings it meant more people were taking   
an interest in there faith. Mark turned to the other side of the room and saw the   
same, except for one, back in the corner sat a rather out of place young man, He sat slumped   
over in his chair and looked like He wanted to be somewhere else, His hair was long   
and parted in the middle, He wore a black T shirt for a band called "Emperor" beneath   
the name was the picture of a rider in black carrying a sickle. Next to him sat a   
young lady that Mark recognized as one of the regular attendees, she must have brought   
him along. Mark had seen people like the man before, people that thought God didn't   
exist, that thought the bible was not reliable or that it was not the word of God, but   
it made no difference Mark knew that with time they would come to Christ just like   
He had it would just take time. The preacher stooped flipping in his book and marked   
a spot with his finger " tonight why don't we discuss James Chapter 4, would you please   
open you bible to that section" Mark thumbed threw His bible with some difficulty   
apparently it had not escaped the rain.   
Mark reached the page and held the book open at it, just then Mark heard the door   
swing open announcing a new arrival, the noise from out side told Him that the rain   
had not let up one bit. The door slammed hard as it closed, the person obviously   
was new, regulars knew that it needed to be closed gently. Still all those in the room jumped   
at the loud sound and turned to see who had caused the disturbance. A man stood in the second door way leading into the main room, He was leaning casually   
on the frame with his hands in his pockets, He could have been a friend of the other   
man, He had long black hair and lose black pants that where tucked into knee high   
boots with buckles all the way up the sides, he wore a short black coat that stopped   
just short of his waste, his face was slightly paler than normal. Something about   
him felt off to Mark, he couldn't place it but something felt odd about him. The   
preacher looked up from his bible at the man " Hello, all are welcome here, would you like to   
take off your coat we were just about to begin and you can still jump i if you like"   
BR  
the man stood for a moment as if not knowing what to say and then looked directly   
at the preacher and said " My coat, of course how rude of me" there was nothing particular   
about his voice but he spoke with no inflection, just plain and strait forward. The man pushed of the wall and pulled off his soaked coat reviling a black shirt with   
a white pentagram over laid on the goats head above that in jagged letters was written   
"God Dethroned" , he threw the coat on a chair and sat down slowly in the chair just   
next to the door. Everyone turned back towards the preacher, he cleared his throat and started talking   
again " Now James chapter 4, I have always loved the particular passage because...."   
  
The meeting lasted the two and a half hours it normally did, the discussion went well   
though nether of the two men participated any " Well that concludes this weeks meeting"   
the preacher said as the group was closing there books and gathering there bags " I hope this was enlightening for some of you, and I hope to see you all back here   
next week". Mark said his good byes to the preacher as the rest went to get their   
coats. the man with the pentagram on his shirt was already gone when Mark went to   
get his, though the one with the Emperor shirt was waiting for his lady friend to gather her   
things. Mark opened the door and stepped out into the small shelter of the door way   
out side, it was still raining hard and Marks coat was still damp from earlier though   
now he tucked his bible deep into his pocket. the door opened behind him and Mark   
stepped out into the rain to let those coming out pass. It was the boy in the Emperor   
shirt with his friend, though now he wore a heavy camouflage jacket, they stepped   
into the rain and started walking down the street towards the train station a few blocks   
up " Your walking me to the station" the girl said to him " Yep I'll see you home"   
he said back to her. Mark tuned to walk back home and stepped back, he didn't notice   
that someone had been leaning against the building behind him. It was the man who had the pentagram on his shirt, now he was leaning against the   
building to one side of the door way smoking a cigarette, he had his coat back on   
and didn't seem to mind the rain that was pouring down on him. Mark thought for a   
moment and then decided to try and talk with the man maybe he could talk some sense into him,   
" Hello there" Mark started, the man turned his head slightly to look at Mark " I   
couldn't help but notice your shirt and wonder why you came down here this evening"   
the man said nothing just gave him a blank stare, Mark continued any way " you know you   
can still be saved, once you accept Jesus as your lord and savior you'll know how   
unfulfilled you once were" still the man said nothing " well it was good that you   
came anyway even if you don't like to talk, I hope that you keep coming and one day you may   
yet see the light I just hope that day is before Christ returns to judge, and its   
coming soon" Mark turned to walk away " Sooner than you think Mark" Mark stopped   
dead in his tracks, it had sounded like the man had whispered right into his ear, Mark spun   
to look at him, he still was leaning against the building, he held the cigarette   
just in front of his mouth witch was curved into smile. He took one more long drag   
on the smoke and flung it into the street, he pulled himself from the wall and started to walk   
down the street as calmly as if there were not raining buckets. Mark turned and started   
walking himself when suddenly it hit him, he had never told the man his name, Mark whipped around to yell to the man but the street was clear, Mark was the only one   
on the street, where did he go? Mark thought to himself. Mark suddenly felt very   
uncomfortable, Mark turned and started to run home, he didn't like this at all, how   
did the man know him, where did he go, Mark couldn't answer those, and right now he didn't   
care all he felt like doing right now was going home and hiding under his bed.AN: Well there you have it chapter 1, more on the way. I know it starts out slow but   
just bare with it.   
  
  



	2. Home...Again

AN: like I promised you, the second chapter  
  
Trans-IndoctriNation  
Chapter 2  
Home   
  
Jakeob pushed open the heavy door to the chapel and stepped out side, who ever was in the small shelter of the door way moved out into the rain to let him pass, He held the door open for Amanda the girl that had dragged him down here this rainy evening, she was a nice girl and Jakeob liked talking with her, most of the time they just talked about religion, she being a Christian and he...well he had his ideas. He liked talking to her and she was a sweet girl but every once in a while she would talk him into something like this and he just couldn't say no. Jakeob stepped out into the rain and paused for Amanda to catch up, he got a glimpse of the man who had stepped out of the door way, it was the man that had just made it into the meeting at the last minute, Jakeob wouldn't have cared except once the man had sat down he had given him a strange kind of disapproving look. Jakeob also noticed the other man who had come in late, the one wearing the "God Dethroned" shirt, when he had walked in it made Jakeob feel a little less alone, just knowing there was some one else there that thought like him, or at least listened to the same music, now he was leaning against the building smoking a cigarette, if Jakeob didn't halft to leave just then he would have talked to him, but Amanda had to be home, and since he was a nice guy and had to go to the same station he would walk with her. Jakeob started to walk towards the station next to Amanda, he didn't really want to talk because he knew it would be about the meeting, and he knew that anything he said about it would not be very positive " Your walking me to the station " Amanda said to him " Yep I'll see you home" he said back to her they walked in silence all the way to the station, she knew that things like this made him uncomfortable, but she felt in her heart that threw things like this maybe, just maybe he would come to the love for Christ that she had. Jakeob pulled open the door to the station and again help it open for her " So what did you think of it tonight" she asked him as she fumbled threw her purse looking for her transit card, Jakeob thought for a second, this was the conversation he had been hoping to avoid, he took a beep breath and reached into his back pocket for his wallet " I'm not sure what to think" he started pulling his transit card out "I'm sorry Amanda you know my stance on God in the first place and well.....this didn't really change my mind" he put his card in the turnstile and stepped threw, Amanda did the same " I know" Amanda said back " but I'm glad that you came none the less". Jakeob nodded and stepped onto the escalator going up to the platform leaned on the moving railing Amanda stepped on just after   
" Jakeob I just halft to ask you one thing" she said to him, Jakeob was a little surprised that she would ask to ask a question, normally they just asked and that was that, but he brushed it off "Shoot" he told her "Why did you come with me tonight, if you feel the way you do than why did you say yes when I asked you?" Jakeob didn't need to to think about the answer " Because you asked me to, and even though I think the way I do I'm an open minded person, and because sometimes I just can't say no to you" Amanda smiled, they stepped off the escalator at the top and walked to the large cement bench in the middle of the platform " thats good to hear" she told him "it means there's still hope", Jakeob smiled at her, she just would never give up. Jakeob turned his head towards the familiar sound of the train pulling up to the platform "Thats my train" Amanda said " your going the other way right?" "Ya" Jakeob replied "look's like I'll halft to talk to you later" "ya I'll give you a call later this week" she answered "Bye" he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and watched as she got on the train and the doors closed behind her. He for a long time had wondered if they could ever be a couple but had decided that they were to different and it would never work, but that still didn't stop the attraction. Jakeob sat down on the cement bench and set his back pack next to him, after all he had had to sit threw tonight he needed a good dose of his music. He opened up his bag and pulled out his head phones and his black CD case, after all the scriptures and praising he had to put up with he felt like the hardest thing he could find, he flipped threw the CD case not sure exactly what could suite his mood right now, he reached the end and still couldn't make up his mind, his finger hovered above the CD marked "Marduk" the name written as a symbol incorporating an upside down cross, below that was the album title " Panzer Division Marduk" . Jakeob placed it his CD player and hit play, a few seconds later the fast grinding thrash of music hit his ears and he smiled slightly, this is what he needed right now. not to long after his train pulled in, Jakeob closed his bag and walked on, the car was empty, not to many people rode the "El" this late at night, and especially not in this weather. Jakeob's stop wasn't to far, he got off walked down from the platform and out into the rain once again. He lived in a small apartment a few blocks from the station, alone. He hurried up the stairs to his floor taking two and three steps at a time. His was the third small apartment in a row of five all only two or three rooms with a bathroom, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, he also turned off the melodic metal assault in his head phones, down the hall he could hear a couple arguing very loudly, but then again they were always like this. He opened the door to his apartment and locked it behind him leaving the argument behind, he flipped on the small lamp in the corner and dropped his bag on the couch along the wall next to it. The room was over all very cluttered, clothes left on the floor stakes of books on the tables mixed with loose papers other misplaced items, the walls were adorned with posters from many different bands, most were black metal, the pictures of the bands wearing corpse paint and scowling and the camera, some bore pentagrams. Jakeob hung his coat on the hook next to his door and moved his bag there too, he lay down on the couch stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He had no real friends, sure there was Amanda but he rarely saw her, he hated his job, working at a small plastics company, he was one of the few to speak English there and he didn't like the ones who did, but he couldn't quit, it paid the bills, he had at one time dreamed of being something, anything than what he was now, dirt poor and unhappy, and it seemed as if this was it. He often thought of suicide, who would mourn him if he died, it was a serious notion to him, one that often found him holding a gun contemplating it, this time was no different. Jakeob reached under the couch and grabbed the 45 caliber hand gun he owned, he had bought it for protection, in this naborhood you needed it but now he looked at it as a release. He sat up on the couch and staired at the gun in his hands "What does it matter any way" he said out loud. Jakeob put the gun in his mouth and closed his eyes, if he was lucky he wouldn't feel a thing, he had often wondered what it would be like to be shot and he was about to find out. He cocked the weapon with his thumb and placed his finger on the trigger ready to pull " How stupid" came a whisper in his ear. Jakeob's eyes shot open and he quickly pulled the gun from his mouth, he frantically looked around the room, he could have swore he heard it, "I'm so torn I'm hearing things" he said to himself "but my minds made up" he moved to put the pistol back in his mouth when he was startled by a sudden pounding at his door, some one knocking louder than normal, Jakeob eased the hammer down and quickly tucked it under the couch, no one ever came to viset him, certanly not at this time of night. The person banged again "comeing" Jakeob shouted, maybe it was Amanda he thought does she even know where I live? and what could she want? But Jakob dident know what to think as he turned the lock, and threw open the door.   
  
  
  
AN: there you have it chapter two, sorry to leave you hanging but it just workes out better this way trust me   



	3. Close your eyes and gaze into this realm...

An: this would have been here sooner but for some reason I couldn't sign in for a week  
  
Trans-IndoctriNation  
Chapter 3  
Close your Eyes, And gaze into this realm that I reveal  
  
  
Jakeob pulled open the door and grabbed hold of the baseball bat he kept just inside the doorway, in this part of town you never took any chances, especially this late. Of all the people Jakeob thought it could have been he never expected this. In the hall way stood the man in the God Dethroned shirt from the church meeting, he stood calmly with no expression what so ever on his face with a cigarette held loosely between his lips, his hands in his pockets and his coat half way open revealing part of the white pentagram on his shirt. Jakeob stood quiet for a second, he had not expected this "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here" Jakeob told the man bluntly not loosening his grip on the bat. The man pulled his hand out of his pocket and took the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling smoke calmly out of his nose "you don't recognize me?" the man said plainly "I knew you a long time ago". Something about the man did seem familiar to Jakeob but he couldn't place him, except for the meeting " what's your name" Jakeob asked the man flatly, the man took another drag on the cigarette before answering " you don't remember, I'm Alex, I used to know you a long time ago" Jakeob still couldn't place him, maybe he had known him in high school " what are you doing here" Jakeob said easing his grip on the bat slightly " I saw you at that meeting tonight and when I remembered who you were I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing" Alex said " this late" Jakeob asked back "What better do I have to do" Alex replied, Jakeob stood quiet for a moment, Alex took another drag, Jakeob still did not remember him, but something about him tugged at his memory " Come on in" he told Alex letting go of the bat. Jakeob stepped aside and let Alex in, he strolled in calmly and went right into the living room, Jakeob closed and locked the door behind him then followed Alex into the front room "you can sit down if you want" Jakeob told him. Alex took in the room and then cleared off the junk from a small chair next to Jakob's CD player " Mind if I put something on" he asked pointing at the black CD case next to the stereo " go ahead" Jakeob said siting down on the couch. Alex flipped threw the case not really stopping to read any of the titles and stopped, immediately pulling out which ever one it was and placed it in the player " what did you put in" Jakeob asked from his seat on the couch "Dimmu Borgir - Enthrone Darkness Triumphant, I've always loved this album" Alex told him as he hit the play button, a second later the metal assault began to grind threw the speakers "So what brings you here wondering about me at this time of night" Jakeob asked Alex as he moved to take his seat on the chair he had cleared off "Well" Alex started "Its really hard to explain, and it not one of those things you just walk in and dump on somebody but there is really no other way", Alex leaned back and thought for a moment taking a last drag on the cigarette and dropping it in one of the many empty soda cans on the table next to him " What's hard to explain" Jakeob asked questioningly , Alex took out another cigarette and lit dropping his silver lighter back into his front coat pocket "Do you believe in the soul" Alex asked him, Jakeob paused for a moment, this man had come over to the apartment of someone he hadn't seen in years to talk about philosophy? it seemed strange to Jakeob but he answered any way "I think that there is a force that supports life, if you choose to call it a soul than fine but it all depends on who you ask, every one thinks the soul is something different" Alex listened closely to Jakeob over the low thrash of black metal " What if I told you that you were half right" Alex said flatly " What do you mean right?" Jakeob asked confused "I just said that it all depends on the person there is no right and wrong" Alex stood up and moved closer to Jakeob " the soul is what supports life Jakeob you were right there" he started "but thats just half of it, no one can live with out a soul, its what makes able to live, but not all souls are the same" Jakeob sat wondering why Alex was talking so definitively, as if he knew this as a fact, but Jakeob listened any way " very rarely souls take another body after there body dies, not every soul, almost none. Only the strongest souls can be reborn again and again, and every time they live they change and become stronger. You do not remember your past lives because you are not your soul and mind are separate, though they do support each other they are not the same thing" . Jakeob sat back and listened, normally he loved conversations about this sort of thing but this had come completely out of the blue "thats a great theory, but why are you telling me this" Jakeob asked him, Alex walked over to the CD player and pushed the stop button and turned back around " Do you believe in angels" Alex asked changing the subject, Jakeob blinked at the sudden change in direction the conversation had taken " I think the story of the angels is a good one but thats all it is, just a story" Alex taped the ash from his cigarette into a pop can on the table and turned around " what if I said I was an angel, would you believe in them then" he said with out showing any visible sign of emotion on his face. Jakeob laughed he must be joking "Right , funny" he said, Alex took a drag on the smoke and looked Jakeob right in the eye "I'm not joking, I'm an angel sent here to get you because you are a very important person" Jakeob laughed harder " your crazy " Jakeob told him, Alex didn't say anything just stood not braking eye contact with him " You really think your an angel" Jakeob said to him " you really are fucking crazy, I knew it was a mistake to let you in" Jakeob stood up from the couch and started for the door " Jakeob I'm not joking" Alex said again not moving " I know your not and that's what makes you psycho, I mean an angel of god walking around in a God Dethroned shirt listening to Dimmu Borgir, give me a brake" Jakeob said moving for the door " Jakeob I was sent to offer you a better existence" Alex said to him still not moving " ya right" Jakeob said back " why would you want to do that" he finished, reaching the door " Because before I knocked on that door you had a 45 in your mouth ready to splatter your brain all over this fucking room" Jakeob froze in his tracks, no one could have possibly known that, no one. Slowly he turned to face Alex still in shock " what the fuck did you just say" Jakeob said to him " do you still not believe me" Alex asked. Jakeob moved towards Alex slowly " how the hell did you know that" Jakeob demanded, Alex walked to meet Jakeob half way " because I am what I said I was, and you know it" he told him taking another drag on his smoke " why the fuck me" Jakeob asked as reality came crashing down around him " because you are not just some old soul Jakeob" Alex told him "You are the oldest soul, you were once called Adam" Adam, the word sent images spinning in Jakeob's head, causing him to stumble from the loss of balance. Nothing made sense anymore, reality was long gone " this is a fucking dream" Jakeob said leaning on the table to stay up " or I'm the crazy one" he finished. Alex dropped the dead cigarette in yet another empty soda can and put his hands in his pockets " Now like I said I was sent to get you, will you come, or will you sit here in the ashes of your dream" he told Jakeob flat out, Jakeob stood up strait, the ashes of a dream, he had nothing else to lose " This is really happening isn't it" Jakeob asked " Yes it is Jakeob, and you have to make a choice, stay and swallow your pistol or come with me and and become something" Alex told him, Jakeob thought a moment, he had nothing to lose "I'll go" Jakeob mumbled " Good" Alex said as he headed for the door " And by the way my names not Alex" he said leaning next to the door " Its Azazel, I hate the name Alex" Jakeob moved towards him slowly, still in shock "when do we start Azazel" Jakeob asked quietly " We already have" Azazel said to him " Open the door" , Jakeob didn't quite under stand but did it any way, after all nothing else made since anymore, why should it? Jakeob turned the lock and pulled open the door   
  
AN: There you go, hope you enjoy 4 should be up soon, as long as I can fucking sign in! 


End file.
